Oh Hufflepuff
by FooFooCudlyPoops
Summary: Hermione gave him a look over her shoulder to shut him up and turned back to the girls. "Alright… so let's see if I understand this… You gave Harry a potion that was supposed to bring out the inner him-" "-And the inner Harry wants to shag Malfoy?" R


Credit for this story goes to BuzzCat, who gave me a wonderful prompt to use. I hope this story gives it justice! - Don't worry IFeelAliveAgain, your stories are coming!

The site is being screwy and wont save my spacing, so time lapses are marked by 'x's.

(It may seem so, but I'm not Harry bashing. I love Harry- I just think it would be OOC for Draco _not _not react the way he did. And two OOC characters is way more than I like to deal with, thank you very much. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about just read -insert sly face here-)

And Anne, the Hufflepuff is based off of you. -grins widely- Now that you've taken the test I'll never let you live it down.

If you wana' take the test; (www (dot) thealmightyguru (dot) com /Reviews /HarryPotter /Docs /Quiz-House) with no spaces and (dot) h t m l .. I'm a Ravenclaw... What house are _you _in?

-hugs and kisses-,

FooFooCudlyPoops

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter -waves around homemade wand unenthusiastically-

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with a large book on her lap. She was immersed in her study, for she had a test the next day, and didn't notice as the door swung open. She sat on her legs, mumbling to herself, until she was crushed by a large body.

"Hermione!" A familiar voice squealed in her ear.

Startled by the surprise attack Hermione dropped the book onto the floor. She narrowed her eyes and turned to glower at her best friend. "Hello, Harry."

Harry smiled widely and slouched against her, leaving one arm around her shoulders. "Hermione you'll never guess what happened to my today. I was walking along and all of a sudden my books flew out of my hands. I bent down to pick them up and when I looked up-"here Harry gasped dramatically, "I was looking into the most beautiful pair of grey eyes I had ever seen…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. _What is he _talking _about?. _"Um, Harry…" Hermione began. "What's wrong with your voice?"

Harry looked at her and batted his eyelashes. "What do you mean?"

Hermione leaned back a little. "Well, to put this _delicately_ you sound ga-"

At that moment Ron burst into the common room, gasping like a fish out of water. "Harry!" He shouted, sounding relived. "Thank god you have him, Hermione. He's gone bloody insane."

"Ronald!" Harry squealed as he threw his arms out to him. He then patted the cushion next to him, beckoning Ron to sit beside him.

Ron opted for a cushy chair opposite of them, looking at Harry warily.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asked, looking from Harry to Ron.

"He's out of his mind, Hermione," Ron said, leaning forward in his chair. "You should have seen him in the corridor, singing and dancing like a bloody idiot."

"You didn't like it?" Harry cut in, sounding offended.

"Why would he do something like that?" Hermione asked, ignoring Harry.

Ron ran a hand through his orange hair and let his palm rest on his forehead. "I came into potions class to pick him up and all these girls were standing around him, Hufflepuffs, I think, and they were all squealing and when I came up they all went quiet." Ron sighed, "he's been buggy ever since."

Hermione sat in silence for a minute, mulling things over. "And what happened in the corridor?" She asked warily.

"He practically jumped Malfoy!"

"I found the love of my life!"

Both boys stopped and turned to look at each other, perturbed by the way they answered in unison.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "We need to go find these girls."

x

After many minutes of trekking all over the Hogwarts campus Ron was finally able to spot a few of the girls standing around one of the fountains. They, apparently, saw them coming and turned to huddle together and whisper nervously, "sort of like baby birds in a nest when they see a cat circling them from below…" Ron mumbled as they approached.

Hermione locked eyes with one of the less shy girls, "hi there. My friend Harry," from behind her Harry waved, signaling who he was, "is acting a bit weird today and I was just thinking it might be a potion…" the Hufflepuffs faces grew very pale. "Any who, I heard you have potions class with him and was wondering if any of you had seen something suspicious going on?"

They stared back at Hermione like deer in headlights until one of them finally cracked.

"We did it!" Squealed a dark haired girl farthest away from Hermione. A few of the other girls slapped her lightly.

"What exactly _did you do?" _ Ron asked.

They took turns going through the group and explaining what happened.

"Well… We had this potion that's supposed to display your very innermost secrets…"

"And we had no one to try it out on, because none of us wanted to."

"But then we saw Harry, and we asked him if he'd like to try it out,"

"… and he said "sure!" and drank it. But then…"

"It kind of… backfired…" finished the girl who had tattled on the rest of them.

Ron and Hermione stared at them in silence.

"So let's get this straight-"

"I take offence to that word!" Harry piped up.

Hermione gave him a look over her shoulder to shut him up and turned back to the girls. "Alright… so let's see if I understand this… You gave Harry a potion that was supposed to bring out the inner him-"

"-And the inner Harry wants to shag Malfoy?" Ron finished for her.

Hermione gave Ron a sideways glance. "Do you have something that can cancel this out?"

"No…" one of the girls said, shuffling and looking down at her feet and then guiltily back up at Hermione and Harry with big blue eyes, "we hadn't really thought that far ahead…"

Hermione put her hands on her hips and sighed heavily, feeling the beginning of a migraine forming at the back of her skull. "Alright then, we'll just have to keep Harry with us at all times so he doesn't do anything horrific to embarrass himself-"

"MALFOY!" Harry shrieked, and stood with his eyes trained on a particular Slytherin.

Draco, from all the way across the grass, looked around him for a moment until he realized who it was that had just called his name in such a girly fashion. "Waddu' want, Potter?" He yelled, Crab and Goyle lining up at his sides. "Got your knickers in a twist again?"

Harry began running at Malfoy, whose smug smirk quickly dropped and his face paled as he tried to turn and run. Harry stepped up onto one of the stone benches and took a flying leap off of it into the air and crashed into Draco's back as he was trying to run. They began wrestling on the ground as Draco let loose a string of profanities and Harry clung to him like his life depended on it with a giddy smile on his face.

Finally Draco got free and stood up, brushing himself off. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry stood up, and while Draco's eyes were averted stepped up to him, grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him smack dab on the lips.

The hall went silent.

The kiss lasted for about two seconds until Draco lurched back, flabbergasted, and then pulled back his arm and punched Harry right in the face. His fist made a disturbing crunch as it connected with Harry's nose and Harry flew backwards, landing on the stone ground in a heap.

Malfoy stepped back, a slightly disgusted look on his face and practically ran from the scene, Crab and Goyle following at his heels.

x

Harry awoke to a pounding ache in his face and the light of a sunrise in his eyes. He blinked, blinked again, and then blinked again, somewhere in the middle of consciousness and sleep.

"Harry? Are you awake?"

Harry turned towards the voice, seeing Hermione sitting above him, face wrought with worry.

"Hey…" he said slowly, looking around. He was in the infirmary.

Harry sat up slowly and a set of hands rested on his back, helping him sit upright. He looked to his other side and saw Ron standing above him. The look on his face said 'sorry you're here…"

Hermione handed him his glasses and Harry thanked her, putting them on over a very sore face. He cringed as he lay the spectacles over the bridge of his nose. "Um, guys… what happened?"

"Looks like the potion wore off, thank God." Hermione mumbled, eyes becoming a bit brighter.

Harry looked from friend to friend, confused. "What potion?"

Ron smirked. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Harry looked around the room, then up at his two best friends and nodded.

Oh, _this _was going to be good.

* * *

Reviews always welcome. Flames will be destroyed by Superman. Prompts for more stories will be immediately put to use on my golden pedestal of awesomness and written out faster than a leprechaun can count his money.

Draco really _did _enjoy the kiss... But you know _him_ -shrugs-.

XoXo

FFCP


End file.
